


Out of This World

by Rey_Thats_Gay



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, basically the writers didn't do this so i decided to, lance and keith are really gay, overuse of the word quiznak, season 2 spoilers sort of kind of maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9424646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rey_Thats_Gay/pseuds/Rey_Thats_Gay
Summary: (SEASON 2 SPOILERS) (sorta? maybe?) || Keith has just revealed he’s part Galra. Allura takes it… well, as expected. To everyone’s surprise, Lance is the first one to step up in Keith’s defense. Pure Klance fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in a while, and my first one for Voltron, so I'd really appreciate some reviews! Let me know what you think; was everyone in-character? How was the pacing? Did anything not make sense? Kudos are great, but comments and reviews make my entire week better, so please think about leaving one for me! ♥

Keith leaned back against the wall, arms crossed, his usual surly expression on his face. Allura, Coran, and Lance were seated on the couch, each seeming preoccupied with their own thoughts; Lance kept sneaking glances at Keith, which Keith pretended not to notice. He was tapping his foot nervously, trying hard to keep his face neutral, so the others wouldn’t see how scared he really was. Shiro had convinced him he needed to tell the others that he was Galra--or at least, part-Galra. And while he agreed that they needed to know, it didn’t make it any easier for him.

 

After a few minutes of awkward silence, the doors opened with a  _ whoosh _ , and Shiro came in, with Pidge and Hunk in tow. Hunk’s fingers had splashes of oil on them, and Pidge looked rather irritable, so Keith could only assume they’d been interrupted while working together on some new project. Great; so they’d be in a bad mood in time to hear the news. Just  _ wonderful _ .

 

“Keith.”

 

Keith jerked his head up, startled out of his thoughts by Shiro’s voice. The older paladin was smiling gently, and came over to put a hand on his shoulder. “Everyone’s here now. It’s time for you to tell them what happened in the Blade of Marmora base.”

 

Keith nodded, taking a deep breath.  _ Start with the easiest things first _ , he thought, pulling his knife from his pocket. He unwrapped the cloth from around the handle, holding the blade out so the others could see the symbol. “I’ve had this as long as I can remember,” he explained, “and when I saw Ulaz’s sword, I recognized the symbol immediately. So I brought this to the Blade of Marmora base with me.”

 

Allura cut in, her voice sharp. “Keith, you were told to go unarmed. They could’ve refused to assist you for that alone.”

 

He shot a side glance at her, his eyes narrow. “I know. But I had to know why I had this.” Allura leaned back against the couch, a scowl on her face. Keith rolled his eyes and continued. “Before they’d tell me, they told me I had to go through the Trials of Marmora. So I did.” He paused here, remembering the pain and exhaustion he’d faced in the fights, and the nightmare-esque test in the room below; grimacing, he decided to skip the details. “It wasn’t easy, but I passed. I awakened the blade.”

 

As if in response to what he’d said, the knife glowed purple and transformed, extending into the full sword that Ulaz and the other Blade members wielded. He heard Coran gasp, and Hunk and Pidge “ooh”ed, but he kept his eyes on Allura as he spoke again. “They said this was only possible if I had Galra blood.”

There was dead silence for a second; Keith watched Allura’s expression go from shock, to hurt, to grief, and finally to pure rage. He could  _ feel _ her anger, so strong it made him shy back a bit. She stood up, her hands clenched in fists. “How  _ dare _ you?” she hissed. “How dare you come back to this castle, wielding that blade, knowing that you’re one of  _ them _ ?”

 

Shiro’s hand tensed on Keith’s shoulder, but to his surprise Lance was the first one to speak, jumping off the couch to stand in front of her, blocking her view of Keith. “Hey, Allura, get a grip!” he exclaimed, crossing his arms. “This is  _ Keith _ we’re talking about. So what if he’s Galra? It doesn’t make him any different! He’s still the paladin that’s been fighting by us for however long--and has  _ saved your life _ , in case you forgot about that!” Allura took a step back, looking like she wanted to hit Lance; he stepped forward again, leaning in towards her. “This doesn’t change who Keith is. And it doesn’t give  _ you _ any right to treat him like he’s a monster!”

 

For a solid minute, nobody said anything. Allura’s fists clenched tighter, but Lance stayed in her face, unflinching in his defense of Keith. Finally, the princess turned and stormed out of the room, the mice chittering as they followed at her heels. Lance turned to look at Coran, Hunk, and Pidge, whose eyes were still wide with shock. “Anyone else have a problem with it?”

 

Keith took a step forward, raising a hand towards Lance. “Hey, Lance, it’s really okay--”

 

“It’s not okay!” he interrupted, looking towards Keith. “You--you’re the Red Paladin. You’re part of this team. And no one, not even Allura, is allowed to make you feel like you don’t belong here.”

 

Hunk spoke up next. “Lance’s right. Allura was way out of line.”

 

“She’ll come around,” Pidge chimed in. “But in the meantime, you’re still our teammate. If you’re okay with me being who I am, then I’m okay with you,” they finished with a shrug and a small smile.

 

Coran cleared his throat. “Yes, well, I for one don’t see this as a problem. If you’ll excuse me, though, I should go after Allura.” He stood up and headed out of the room, twirling his mustache as he went. Pidge glanced at Hunk. “We should get back to our project too,” they said, and Hunk nodded, standing up and stretching his arms over his head. “See ya later, Keith,” Hunk called as they left. Keith sighed and leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes.

 

A tap on his shoulder made him open them again, and he saw Shiro smiling down at him. “I’m proud of you,” he said. “I know that wasn’t easy.”

 

“Yeah,” was all he said in response, closing his eyes again. After a moment, he heard footsteps, and the swishing sounds of the door opening and closing.  _ Finally, some peace and quiet. _ He sighed, leaning his head back against the wall with a soft thump.

 

A few seconds passed, and then he heard footsteps again, followed by someone leaning against the wall beside him. He opened his eyes and was surprised to see Lance, looking over at him. “Lance?”

 

“Hmm?” Lance replied, raising an eyebrow. “Oh, sorry, am I messing up your emo brooding time?”

 

Keith let out a heavy sigh, closing his eyes again. “What do you want?”

 

“Why do I have to want anything? What, I can’t just chill out here when I’ve got nothing better to do?” Lance quipped.

 

Keith groaned. “Can’t you at least ‘chill out’ somewhere else, where you aren’t bothering me?”

 

“Nah, dude! Why would I pass up the chance to hang out with my best bro?”

 

Keith opened his eyes again, turning to glare at Lance. “We are not ‘best bros’. Look, I appreciate you sticking up for me, but whatever this is, can you please knock it off? I’m tired, and I want to be alone.”

 

Lance’s face fell, and he stepped away from the wall, putting his hands in his pockets. “Okay. Sorry. I just… I didn’t want to leave you in here alone after that. And it’s not because I don’t trust you!” he added hastily, “Because I do. Trust you, that is. No matter how annoying I get you’re still always there to cover me when I do something stupid. Like when I shot the ice at that cube thing, remember?” Keith couldn’t help but smile a bit. “Yeah, that was pretty dumb.”

 

“Not the point!” Lance exclaimed, his cheeks turning red. “The point is we’re kinda--we’re kinda like--like partners, you know? Like, we back each other up, even if we don’t always get along. At least, you always back me up. And… I kinda know what it’s like to be hated for something you can’t control?” Lance’s shoulders were tense; his tone made it sound more like a question than a statement.

 

“What do you mean by that?” Keith cut in, tilting his head to the side slightly. Lance shrugged and looked away. “I mean, being a Cuban kid in American schools, it wasn’t exactly easy to make friends, y’know? And then when I came out as bi, even my family had kinda a hard time with it. Even though they eventually came around, it still hurt, you know? Like, I’ve always been this way, but when I told them I could just tell they saw me differently.” He kicked his foot absently on the ground. “A-and I’m not gonna say that that’s any harder than what you’re goin’ through. But I do know what it feels like when people just suddenly treat you like--well, for lack of a better word, like an alien,” he finished, a sheepish smile on his face. “So I just wanted you to know that I’m here for you. Even if I’m kinda bad at it,” he finished quietly, shrugging slightly.

 

Keith stared at him for a moment, taking in what he’d said. This was a side of Lance he’d never known before; granted, they hadn’t exactly been close at Garrison, but Keith was still shocked at how little of Lance’s past he actually knew. One thing Lance had said caught his attention, though. “Wait, you’re bi?”

 

Lance grinned. “Yeah, duh! It wouldn’t be fair if everybody didn’t get an even shot at all this,” he teased, gesturing at himself. Then he leaned back against the couch, his smile turning to a smirk. “Why, are you interested?”

 

“Don’t get your hopes up,” Keith retorted, though his cheeks flushed slightly. “You’re still an annoying goofball.” He stood up straight and stretched his arms above his head. “I think I'm gonna go hit the training deck. I won't stop you if you wanna come too.” When Lance didn't respond, Keith shrugged and started heading for the door.

 

Lance piped up from behind him. “You know, man, I should've guessed you were Galra, ‘cause you're  _ out of this world _ .”

 

The comment caught Keith so off-guard that he stumbled, reaching towards the couch to steady himself--and tripped over his own feet, dropping like a rock. Lance yelped and leapt towards him, barely managing to catch Keith in his arms before he hit the ground. They both stared at each other. Keith blinked. Lance cracked a smile. “Are we having a bonding moment?”

 

Keith groaned and rolled his eyes; then, to Lance’s surprise, rested his head against Lance’s shoulder. “You're such an idiot,” he mumbled, though his tone was soft. “What are you trying to do, get me killed?”

 

“Psh, me? Nah. I'm here to save you, of course. I'm your knight in shining armor!” Lance teased.

 

Keith looked up at him thoughtfully. “If you tell any of the others about this, I'll kill you,” he warned. Before Lance could come up with a witty remark, Keith pulled him down by the front of his shirt, pressing their lips together. Lance’s eyes widened, but he didn't protest, instead hesitantly putting a hand on Keith's shoulder.

 

It was over too soon; Keith pulled away, then leaned in so he was right by Lance’s ear. “Thank you,” he whispered, sending a shiver down Lance’s spine. And with that, Keith stood up and left the room, leaving Lance staring after him in total shock, his cheeks redder than the other paladin’s uniform.

  
He sighed, putting his face in his hands. “Oh, quiznak, I think I love him,” he muttered to himself. He glanced at the door again, as if expecting Keith to come back. “...Does that mean he…?” Suddenly realizing the implications, Lance laid back flat on the floor, shutting his eyes and letting out a deep sigh. “Quiznak.”


End file.
